UN apa aku ?
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: Permasalahan asmara atau memilih fokus ujian membebani pikiran seorang Viktor Nikiforov. Akankah hubungan dengan sang pacar bisa teratasi?


UN apa aku?

.

Yuuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dan bermaksud menyinggung siapapun dari cerita ini

* * *

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read!

Warning: OOC, Typo everywhere.

Summary: Permasalahan asmara atau memilih fokus ujian membebani pikiran seorang Viktor Nikiforov. Akankah hubungan dengan sang pacar bisa teratasi?

* * *

.

"Oh"

Kakinya lantas melangkah meninggalkan pemuda yang tadi berbicara padanya, menapaki jalan yang sudah mulai ditinggalkan oleh siswa lain di kanan-kirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Fenomena Ujian Nasional tak lagi asing ditelinga kita. Pasalnya, hal yang biasa menjadi momok menakutkan bagi sebagian siswa ini terkadang memang menyebalkan.

Mungkin memang untuk kelas 1 dan 2 tentu menyambut gembira datangnya Ujian Nasional sebab mereka mendapat libur panjang. Namun untuk kelas tiga, Ujian Nasional merupakan penentuan hidup dan mati.

Terlebih seperti tren putus bagi kelas tiga. Para orang tua biasanya menyuruh anak anaknya untuk 'putus sementara' yang diharapkan dapat meningkatkan kemampuan belajar.

Namun ada juga yang tetap memilih untuk pacaran agar mendapat semangat. Yah, seperti halnya seperti yang dialami oleh Viktor Nikiforov, seorang pemuda kelas tiga SMA GP.

Merupakan siswa yang mempunyai wajah yang tampan, sangat hits dikalangan adik kelas dan teman sebaya. Memiliki iris hijau tosca yang membuat hati 'deg deg serr' bila dilirik.

Entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat lesu pada hari ke 7 sebelum Ujian Nasional berlangsung. Padahal ia termasuk jajaran murid paling pintar di SMA tersebut.

Rupa rupanya Viktor sedang galau, niat nya yang ingin istirahat dari pacaran mendapat respon yang kurang mengenakkan bagi sang pacar. Ia yang sudah memantabkan hati untuk meminta izin hanya mendapat jawaban

.

.

 _ **"Terus? Yasudah Viktor pacaran saja sama komputer UNBK, jangan sama Yuuri lagi"**_

.

.

Begitu.

Bagaimana hati tidak sesak coba.

Ingin sekali ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke komputer UNBK terdekat, namun ia khawatir nantinya ia tak lagi cakep. Lagipula ia tak punya uang untuk mengganti komputer bila hal tersebut terlanjur ia lakukan.

.

.

.

 **H-4**

Hari itu kelas tiga melaksanakan pemadatan menjelang ujian. Kebetulan hari itu Pak Yakov mengajar Fisika. Guru sadis yang tak segan memelototi muridnya yang bandel. Walaupun merupakan guru yang judes, ia sangat disegani sebab pelajaran yang ia ajarkan mudah untuk dicerna.

Tet.. Tet...

Bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi. Membuat para siswa yang sudah gerah bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Ada juga yang bertahan didalam kelas yaitu mereka yang membawa bekal dari rumah, berlatih soal, atau ada juga yang sedang menggalau.

.

.

"..."

Christhope Giacometti atau yang lebih di sapa Christ memutar bola matanya lelah. Sudah pusing menghafal rumus fisika, sebelahnya mendadak error pula.

'Dia mikirin apa sih?' batin Christ sambil mengusap dahi nya menggunakan sapu tangan.

Christ awalnya membiarkan kelakuan teman uniknya ini. Tapi lama kelamaan ia jengkel juga.

Memang siapa sih yang betah teman sebelahnya yang biasanya ramenya mengalahkan orang sedang kerasukan berubah 'anteng' bak arca Roro Jonggrang.

"Tor..."

Bahu Viktor digoyangkan

"Tor, oi"

Karena kesal, Christ melempar correction pen (sebut saja tip-ex) ke muka Viktor dan voila... Viktor yang mengeluarkan air mata lebay pun terlihat. Christ sebenarnya tak tega melihat teman seperjuangannya itu, tapi sudahlah.

"Ngapain sih nangis segala? Rumusnya gak hafal hafal nih. Tau sih kamu pinter, tapi jangan ganggu kenapa"

Mendengarnya, Viktor lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan menyisir poni nya kebelakang.

Sudah dua menit Viktor tak juga berbicara hingga

"Aku anak gembala yang kehilangan induknya.."

 _BLETAK!_

"Aw! Sakit tahu!"

Viktor mengelus area kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Christ. Tak main main sakitnya. 'Menghayati' dan pakai rasa pula menjitaknya.

"Viktor. Plis deh, ini sudah H-4. Kalau kamu galau gara gara UN, sama aku juga."

Gelengan pelan menolak sugesti Christ.

"Enggak... aku galau"

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Christ sambil meraut pensil 2B nya.

"Pacar aku"

"Oh, pacarmu. Siapa tuh namanya? Yu... Yusri? Yu... Bayu? Yutri? Yujri? Atau Brahim (?) ?" Tebak Christ tidak tepat pada sasaran

" Bagus, sekali lagi kau plesetin nama pacar ku, kubotakin rambutmu! Yaampun, Brahim tukang kebun sok seksi belakang sekolah itu? Ogah"

"Ck, Siapa donk"

"Namanya Yuuri." Ucap Viktor membetulkan

"O iya, Yustri"

"YUURI!"

Spontan Viktor berteriak tepat di telinga Christ. Ulala, ternyata ia mengenakan peredam pemirsa. 'Pantesan dari tadi gak denger' Viktor hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya yang kinclong tak tertutup poni.

"Terus terus. Pacarmu kenapa ?"

"Hah... Begini ceritanya..."

Viktor mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Oh"

Sang pacar yang memiliki rambut hitam dan berkacamata dengan frame biru itu menjawab seadanya. Yuuri Katsuki yang sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik, idaman dan pendiam ini mendadak menjadi moody.

Yuuri merengut. Viktor berpikir keras, berusaha meyakinkan Yuuri. Bagaimanapun, Viktor masih sayang bung!

.

.

.

"Ne Yuuri, aku kan mau UN. So, bisa tidak kita cuti sebentar?"

.

.

Pertanyaan yang sederhana memang. Tapi untuk mengatakannya Viktor perlu berlatih 1 jam didepan dinding kamar mandi.

Ia hanya meminta sebentar saja. Tohkan kalau hanya sms, line atau DM ia masih bisa menjawab. Cuti pacaran bukan berarti seperti putus betulan.

.

.

.

"Terserah"

.

.

Terserah, terserah, terserah.

Kata itu terngiang ngiang dikepala Viktor. No, ia tak boleh menyerah untuk membujuk Yuuri. Yuuri yang ngambek sama saja bunuh diri. Sebab, walau Yuuri anak yang pengertian, ia ini sangat cemburuan.

.

.

Mata Viktor menatap mata kecoklatan itu serius. Kalau begini, Yuuri harus dirayu. Viktor perlahan mengelus rambut Yuuri. Tak jarang ia mencium helai rambut itu, 'wangi' batinnya.

"Ayolah Yuuri, aku begini kan untuk mencapai masa depan yang lebih baik lagi. Nantinya bila aku sukse-"

"Viktor. Pilih aku apa UN?"

Yuuri dengan sadis melepaskan tangan Viktor dari kepalanya. Sedangkan Viktor hanya membuka mulutnya dengan kaku. Pertanyaan itu, tak bisa ia jawab. Hembusan anginlah yang merespon pertanyaan Yuuri.

"..."

Yuuri perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Kakinya lantas melangkah meninggalkan pemuda yang tadi berbicara padanya, menapaki jalan yang sudah mulai ditinggalkan oleh siswa lain di kanan-kirinya.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus gimana? Aku bingung Christ"

Sesi curhat Viktor didengarkan dengan baik oleh Christ.

"Yee... itu salahmu sendiri. Makanya jangan suka pamer pacar sama aku, jangan suka ngehina jomblo! Kena sendiri kan!"

"Ya Tuhan, tega banget kamu sama aku"

"Ck, yaudah. Biarin aja kalau ngambek. Pasti nanti baik baik sendiri. Fokus UNBK aja dulu! Lagipula Yuuri kelas dua kan. Dia pasti ngalamin UN tahun depan!"

"Tapi kan-"

"Nurut aja napa. Ini udah H-4 tor! H-4!"

"Oke deh."

Viktor yang masih lesu lantas mengerjakan latihan soal yang diberikan Pak Yakov tadi menggunakan pensil 2B.

Chrsit yang melihat temannya yang galaunya berkurang merasa senang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Christ mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya berkedip kedip. Ia merasa tak asing dengan pensil itu.

"Woi! Itu punya aku kan?" Tuduh Christ sambil merebut kembali 'harta' nya.

Viktor pun hanya nyengir.

.

.

Tak sadari, Phichit Chulanont. Teman sekelas dengan Yuuri yang doyan menggosip dan menjadi biang gosip ini mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Phichit juga lah yang pertama sering menggoda dan terkadang menjodoh jodohkan Yuuri dengan Viktor. Hingga sekarang mereka pacaran. Tak jarang juga Phichit yang juga menyandang gelar 'anak sosialita' ini memotret mereka dengan motif asupan pagi.

Senyum tampak dibibirnya, segera saja Phichit meninggalkan kelas Viktor menuju kelasnya sendiri sambil bersenandung. Tujuannya tentu untuk memberikan siraman rohani pada Yuuri.

.

.

.

 **H-0**

Begitulah. Viktor yang berusaha menolak segala godaan sedap untuk mengakses internet pun membuahkan hasil. Ia hari ini hendak melaksanakan ujian nasional berbasis komputer. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Tak lupa ia berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar ia diberi kemudahan. Hatinya terkadang masih memikirkan pujaan hati yang ngambek. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting ia bisa lancar dulu mengerjakan ujiannya.

Tepat disaat Viktor akan memasuki ruangan, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya dan terdengarlah suara lembut menyejukkan hati.

"Halo.."

Pegangannya pada ponsel agak menguat.

"Halo Viktor, sudah masuk ruangan?"

"Ini mau masuk. Ada apa?"

"Oh, Yuuri ganggu ya? Gomen. Kalau beg-"

"Eh, gak papa kok. Kamu kenapa telfon?"

"Ano... aku.. aku..."

Viktor masih setia mendengarkan Yuuri.

"Aku mau minta maaf. Maaf kalau egois, maaf kalau Yuuri gak bisa ngerti, Yuuri cuma pengen sama Viktor. Itu aja"

Dan Viktor tau bahwa disana pipi Yuuri pasti memerah. Aw... lucunya... Memang berkah punya pacar yang imut imut.

Menepis pikiran konyolnya, Viktor segera menjawab.

"Yuuri gak salah. Kamu kan cuma mau diperhatiin. Seharusnya aku merhatiin kamu. Maaf ya"

"Viktor gak salah. Ano... em... semoga sukses UN nya. "

 **Ser...**

Pikiran Viktor terasa fresh dan ia merasa lebih bersemangat. Setelah di hubungi oleh sang pujaan hati. Ia bersemangat mengerjakan ujian itu. Hingga pada hari pengumuman.

.

.

 _ **8\. Lee Seung Gil**_

 _ **7\. Emil Nekola**_

 _ **6\. Lukas Nanase**_

 _ **5\. Christhope Giacometti**_

 _ **4\. Hiro Mineha**_

 _ **3\. Mikaela Aritsuki**_

 _ **2\. Viktor Nikiforov**_

 _ **1\. Jean Jacquest Leroy**_

.

.

Wow! Dia masuk 5 besar. Segera saja senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa melanjutkan ke kampus pilihannya.

Begitu juga dengan Christ. Ia tampak senang sekali sebab ia juga masuk 5 besar. Kedua nya lalu berpelukan penuh haru. Siap menapakkan kaki ke pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

"Halo, ada apa Yuuri?'

"Etto,, aku mau putus"

"Eh?"

"Viktor, aku mau ujian. Aku gak mau main main lagi"

'Yee... saatnya balas dendam' batin Viktor yang mengingat obrolannya dulu dengan Christ.

"Apa?" Tentang Viktor

"Tapi Yuuri, kamu tidak-"

"Aku nggak mau denger alasan lagi. Bye." Ucap Yuuri mengakhiri panggilan itu.

.

.

Viktor mengamati layar ponselnya yang mati. Hatinya pedih. Ingin rasanya ia memakan mi instan yang ia beli untuk kebutuhan bulanan.

.

.

.

.

FINISH!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh no, nyawa saya kurang dari 13 hari lagi T_T UN oh UN -_-.

Review ya :v ayo berbagi cerita, siapa tahu kejadiannya sama kayak kamu :v iya, kamu ...

Jika cerita ada kesamaan dengan apapun, mohon maaf. Namanya juga manusia, pasti juga pernah terinspirasi saat menjelang UN :)) .

Yuhu, pokoknya reviewnya ditunggu..

Btw, ada omake.

* * *

4 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

.

"Skripsi apa aku?"

"Skripsi dul-"

"Oh, jadi kamu pilih skripsi dari pada aku?"

" Skripsi dulu, baru kamu :) "

Sontak ucapan Viktor membuat rona merah di pipi kekasihnya.


End file.
